


Compreremo il DVD

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex in a cinema, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Luca e Stefano volevano vedere quel film da tempo.





	Compreremo il DVD

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom.

Volevano vedere quel film praticamente da quando lo avevano annunciato, peccato che la loro incasinatissima vita lavorativa, nell'ultimo mese, avesse quasi impedito loro di vedersi, figuriamoci di organizzarsi per andare al cinema. Avevano ormai quasi rinunciato, e deciso di aspettare l'uscita del DVD, perché ormai lo avevano tolto dalla programmazione ovunque, quando una collega di Stefano aveva portato a lavoro il programma di una vecchia sala in periferia, che non sapevano nemmeno fosse ancora aperta, e che lo aveva in programmazione per la tarda serata del giovedì. E va bene che lo proiettavano quasi a notte fonda, e va bene pure che il giorno dopo dovevano lavorare, ma erano giovani e una pazzia una volta ogni tanto se la potevano pure permettere.  
Perciò in quel momento si trovavano lì, nei posti centrali dell'ultima fila in una sala quasi deserta, se si escludeva il gruppo di ragazzine chiaramente infoiate che occupavano almeno una quindicina di poltrone nelle prime file, e che erano lì solo per vedere le scene di sesso, e lo ammettevano a voce alta senza nessun pudore.  
Luca aveva la paura, molto fondata vista la compagnia, che l'audio sarebbe stato per la maggior parte del tempo coperto da gridolini estatici e incitamenti che nemmeno nel più becero degli strip club, non aveva affatto preso in considerazione l'idea che il suo maggior problema, invece, potesse essere molto più vicino a lui di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
E sì, alcune scene erano davvero sensuali, e il suo amichetto del piano di sotto aveva sollevato la testa già dopo pochi minuti dall'inizio del film, senza mai riabbassarla, per altro. Però, ecco, non è che si aspettasse di fargli prendere aria. Non prima di essere tornato a casa, comunque!  
Quell'idiota di Stefano, invece, sembrava avere altre idee e, più o meno a metà film, gli aveva sussurrato tre paroline, dritte dritte nell'orecchio, che avevano mandato lui in panico e il suo fin troppo sveglio amichetto al settimo cielo.  
"Ti voglio. Adesso!"  
Luca si ritrovò a dover ingoiare un gemito, quando la mano di Stefano gli atterrò dritta sul pacco e iniziò ad accarezzarlo, perché l'ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento era che quelle pazze a pochi metri da loro avessero un altro film sul quale bagnarsi le mutandine. Per questo, quando il compagno gli aprì i pantaloni e si chinò su di lui, prendendogli il membro in bocca, fu costretto a schiaffarsi entrambe le mani sulle labbra, perché in nessun modo sarebbe stato in grado di trattenere la voce, senza nulla a bloccargliela sul nascere.  
Stefano lo succhiò e lo leccò con impegno, interrompendosi solo il tempo necessario per aprire anche i propri jeans e iniziare ad accarezzarsi. La sua bocca era una fornace e la sua lingua riusciva a premere su tutti i suoi punti sensibili, e Luca raggiunse il limite con una velocità che aveva dell'imbarazzante.  
Era sicuro che gli sarebbe venuto in bocca, se avessero continuato così, e stava per allungare una mano a tirargli i capelli per avvisarlo quando quel bastardo si sollevò, lasciandolo lì così, duro e insoddisfatto.  
"Te l'ho detto che ti voglio. Non avrai davvero pensato che succhiarti mi sarebbe bastato, vero?"  
A quelle parole Luca iniziò ad avere sul serio paura. Perché, insomma, non potevano fare davvero sesso nella sala di un cinema! Vero? Poteva vederli chiunque, e non era affatto igienico, e a quello che ne sapeva lui era pure una cosa illegale. Peccato che a Stefano e a Luca Junior la cosa non importasse proprio per niente.  
Il suo compagno, infatti, perse solo pochi minuti per infilarsi il preservativo e lubrificare la sua apertura quel minimo necessario per non fargli troppo male, poi lo tirò per un braccio, costringendolo ad alzarsi, e se lo tirò addosso. Subito dopo Luca si ritrovò seduto sulle sue gambe, il membro di Stefano piantato a fondo dentro di lui.  
Nonostante la situazione, sentire il compagno al proprio interno era la cosa che amava di più al mondo e non riuscì a trovare da nessuna parte la forza di alzarsi e mettere fine a quella follia. Al contrario, si lasciò andare all'indietro, appoggiandosi al suo petto, e sospirò di piacere.  
"Muoviti!" lo incitò Stefano, sempre sussurrando per non farsi sentire dalle mocciose, e Luca lo accontentò, perché a quel punto lo desiderava tanto quanto lui.  
Iniziò a dondolare su di lui, sempre più velocemente, mordendosi le labbra per trattenere i gemiti. Anche quando Stefano lo spinse a chinarsi sulla poltrona davanti a loro lo assecondò senza protestare e nel preciso istante in cui il suo compagno iniziò a spingere con forza dentro di lui fu costretto a tapparsi la bocca con una mano, ancora una volta. Era incredibile, e la prospettiva di essere visti rendeva tutto ancora più eccitante.  
Luca avrebbe voluto accarezzarsi, ma la mano che non era sulla sua bocca gli serviva per tenersi alla poltroncina ed evitare di cadere in avanti. Pensò anche di chiedere a Stefano di farlo per lui, ma era abbastanza sicuro di non potersi fidare della sua voce in quel momento. Perciò restò lì a farsi scopare e a impazzire per la voglia di dare libero sfogo al suo piacere.  
Poi Stefano uscì da lui, senza alcun preavviso, si alzò in piedi e lo penetrò di nuovo, cominciando a scoparlo con spinte forti e brutali. Luca adorava quando il suo compagno prendeva il controllo a quel modo, e che lo facesse proprio in una situazione come quella lo mandò completamente in tilt. Non ebbe bisogno di nessun altro tipo di stimolazione e venne senza potersi controllare, imbrattando con il suo sperma lo schienale della poltrona sulla quale era piegato a novanta. Le contrazioni delle sue pareti interne, poi, diedero il colpo di grazia anche a Stefano, che lo morse sulla spalla per soffocare i propri gemiti e raggiunse a sua volta l'orgasmo, svuotandosi nel preservativo.  
Dieci minuti dopo avevano entrambi ripreso fiato, si erano risistemati i vestiti, avevano perfino dato una ripulita al casino che avevano combinato e stavano lasciando la sala. Molto prima che il film fosse finito.  
"Compreremo il DVD non appena uscirà" lo rassicurò Stefano, come se Luca avesse davvero avuto bisogno di essere rassicurato.  
Non ne aveva, proprio per niente. In quel momento non gli importava proprio nulla del film, tutto quello che voleva era tornare a casa il più in fretta possibile per farsi scopare di nuovo. E poi di nuovo ancora. E il giorno dopo si sarebbe dato malato, perché nella vita c'erano delle priorità!


End file.
